


Book Commentary: The Finisher

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [34]
Category: Vega Jane Series - David Baldacci
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Finisher

  * OK, so a “morta round” is basically a gunshot. As much as I love this book, I’m kinda pissed that either David Baldacci or the publisher decided not to add the fantasy terms glossary until the sequels.
  * So, Vega built herself a treehouse? thing?
  * Something must seriously be up if the government is chasing someone down with search dogs. Apparently.
  * OK, who was trying to leave town and why was going that far into the forest so bad?
  * I don’t like Jurik Krone already.
  * I like Delph.
  * Delph works at the Mill, and Vega at the Stacks.
  * The first couple times I read this, I missed the part where Delph apparently has immediately-post-Azkaban Sirius Black hair, so I’ve never pictured him as having immediately-post-Azkaban Sirius Black hair.
  * Something that happened when Delph was six apparently left him mentally disabled? I think?
  * So apparently Vega’s parents are in the hospital, and the only grandfather had an Event, whatever that is. So basically she’s an orphan?
  * Also, there are already plenty of indications that society sucks in Wormwood.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
